Hidden
by maggymoo21
Summary: Naley Haley has a secret and if she doesn't tell someone soon it just might kill her.
1. Beginnings

"Haley. Haley." I'm jolted back to reality by Ms. Martin calling my name. We have spent the majority of English class presenting our projects. She didn't give us a specific topic, but instead a few guidelines. The main guideline was that it had to express something about ourselves, about how we feel about ourselves. She said to try to be as open as possible. "Haley, can you please share your project now?"

I look down at the box sitting in my life. Tightening my already death-like grip on the box, Ms. Martin asks, "Haley is everything alright?" Behind me I hear whispers and the snickering of my classmates. "Class quiet down," she calls, but I barely hear her since I already have my hand on the doorknob. "Haley? Haley what are you doing?" I look back over my shoulder, then walk out the door.

I'm not sure where I' headed yet, but I keep going trying to wipe the tears that are blinding my vision with the hand not holding the box. Somehow my legs seem to know where they are going and I find myself in front of the old art room that has been deemed the "make out" room by the jocks. The curtain is not drawn over the small window in the door so I know it is empty. Opening the door carefully so as not to have it make any noise I slip inside.

Once inside I immediately collapse and the tears that I've been fighting back begin to pour. I look down at the box that I wrapped so gingerly in brown packaging paper, and tied up with a string. The box was a major part of the project I was supposed to have shared. It had to look nice because it represented my outer surface, my protective shield. Look like everyone else, blend in with the crows and nobody will ever have to know what you're hiding underneath it all.

The first time I saw her I was trying to get my stubborn locker open. A door slammed in the distance and I heard the shuffling of feet down the hall. That's when I saw her. Long brown hair hung over her face as though she were trying to hide behind it. Never looking up she scurried over to what I, myself, had deemed the make out room. Looking over her shoulder she'd slipped inside the room very cautiously.

"Hey Nathan," Lucas said coming up and hitting his brother on the back, "you ready for the big game against Cove City on Friday?"

"You better believe it," I replied all thoughts of the mysterious girl now pushed out of my mine. I was soon caught up in their laughter but I still couldn't get something about the girl out of my mind. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but for one second I thought I'd seen that beneath that brave face was someone screaming to get out.


	2. Unexpected Passengers

_So hopefully it doesn't stink too incredibly bad. It was just an idea i had and i thought i'd run with it. So any helpful advice or comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks so much!_

**_Haley's POV_**

I try to massage my temples in attempt to rid myself of an aching headache. Thoughts swirl around in my head so quickly that I can barely make sense of one before another decides to invade my mind. The teacher is writing some algebra garbage on the board that is probably something that we won't even need once we're out on our own. As if it will actually help me. Nothing I learn in this class is going to help me with my problem.

"Haley, can you please solve this linear equation set?"

"No, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about nor have I had any idea for the past few months," is what I want to say, but of course that's not what comes out of my mouth. What comes out of my mouth is utter silence. Just like the silence that is overwhelming my entire body, eating me inside and out.

"Haley, are you thinking it over? Why don't you tell us what the first step is?" At that moment though the bell rings and I am saved from further embarrassment. "Class please don't forget to do problems 37-67 odd on page 123." Of course we can't get off without an assignment. Oh well, it's just one more thing for me to bury myself in during my lonely nights.

* * *

**_Later that day… _**

Sitting on the curb it sinks in that once again my mom has forgotten to pick me up. Not that this is anything new to me. She was probably busy with a client or started her drinking festivities a little early tonight and was too tipsy to get up and come get me. Standing up I adjust my backpack preparing to walk the three miles towards home.

The looming storm clouds finally open up and spill their wetness down onto the earth as I am nearing the ½ mile mark. How silly I must look. A 16 year old girl walking down the side of the road in the rain. Maybe if my mom had been able to peel herself away from her busy schedule full of gossiping with her friends and bragging about Taylor and Rick she'd have realized that for the 2nd time in 2 weeks she'd forgotten to pick up her youngest daughter. But she won't remember, hell it's not like she'd even wanted me in the first place. I was a mistake as she so often loves to point out. I was a mistake and I have the constant reminders to carry around with me showing that.

_

* * *

**Nathan's POV**_

Up ahead I see her. It is the girl from the hallway earlier. Even though I cannot see her face I know it is her because she is trying to stay hidden behind her hair. The rain is now coming down in torrents so as I pull up near her I throw the passenger door open and tell her to hop in. Though at first she looks reluctant a sudden crack of thunder cause her to hop quickly in. While stepping in however I notice that she looked back as if searching for approval from someone.

"Hi," I say looking over to see that she's made it in okay, "I'm Nathan Scott."

"Yea, I know who you are," she responds dryly.

"Right, basketball," I say. _Great, so she probably thinks I'm an arrogant asshole. Well I probably would too._

"Yes, once again your reputation exceeds you," she says wryly, "I'm Haley. Haley James."

"Well Haley, where do you live," I ask trying to get off the topic of myself.

"612 Holly Lane." From then on the drive is silent. I would try to make conversation but I am content with just studying her. She is actually very pretty. She has shoulder length brown hair and beautiful fair skin. However, it is her deep brown eyes I found myself drawn to. It occurs to me that she is very jumpy and the slightest movement sets her on edge. Like when I moved my arm to change the station on the radio. Nearing her house I decide that I'd like to get to know this Haley James better.

"Hey Haley, do you think I could call you sometime," I ask her as she's getting out of the car.

"I don't think so," she says simply and without looking back runs to the door of her house.


End file.
